When a black sun dies
by donotlookatme
Summary: Ichigo is killed by an arrancar. thing is, he is the 'true' king of huenco mundo and is the right hand man of the spirit king. soon a new enemy appears, and things get interesting. NOT A YAOI, HATE THEM, read and review plz
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: my dreaded return to fanfics, so be prepared to see terrible spelling, me trailing off and very short chapters. Basically I started watching Bleach a year ago. Now after seeing the best piece of fan art ever, I decided to write something, hopefully better than the endless crappy south park fics.**

**I should point out that this ignores Xcution arc and is set 1 year instead of seven months after Aizen is killed. Feel free to flame; it gives me advice and something to laugh at. Don't own anything except the OC; rest is Tite Kubo's.**

**Chapter 1: Killing you is a good thing**

''Good morning, Ichi-'' was all Isshin could say before Ichigo's foot smashed violently into his ''manhood''.

''Well-well-well done my son, I can-'' another kick, this time to the face set him hurtling out the room, down the stairs and into the poster of Masaki.

''Oni-chan!'' Yuzu screamed at the sight of her father, face bloody and mumbling something along the lines of ''our son doesn't love me anymore''.

''You should really stop getting into fights with dad, Ichigo, at this rate you're gonna break dad's leg or something'' Karin stated, with a distant look on her face. ''so, he should stop trying to break my neck every morning'' Ichigo snapped, still not happy with Isshin's antics. Karin simply sighed and went back to reading like she had been before the morning's fight. Yuzu then turned from the sink and told Ichigo that Chad had been calling all morning.

''He's probably just explaining why he'll be late'' he stated, with signs of sadness and jealousy in his tone. ''Ichigo'' Isshin thought ''he still misses Soul Society''. With 10 minutes still left before he had to leave, Ichigo turned on the TV, immediately seeing a news headline about how an eclipse was coming at the wrong time of the year and parts of the town's power supply were being drained.

''Probably nothing bad, still, something doesn't feel right'' Ichigo thought to himself. His phone rang not long after, with Chad on the other side. He sounded out of breath. ''Chad, what the hell is going on, you sound exhausted?''. ''Ichigo, whatever you do, don't go near the power—'' the phone cut off. Ichigo felt helpless, if it was a hollow problem, he couldn't see them, let alone kill them.

Urahara would be a good place to start. With that in mind he sped off, ignoring his sisters plead with him to stay.

On the way there, he felt like he was being followed, and noticed there was indeed an eclipse coming. Whenever he turned one way, he'd hear something the other. Ignoring it, he eventually arrived at Urahara's. Yoruichi saw him, and said firmly ''Ichigo get in here, something's following you''. Noticing the feeling had gone when he'd arrived at the store he promptly ran inside, and found Urahara waiting for him. ''ah, Ichigo, I thought it was you'' he said with an unfittingly serious tone. ''what's going on?'' Ichigo blurted out, confused by everything going on around him. There was a senkaimon gate behind Urahara, which the others seemed to be preparing to go through. Urahara turned to Ichigo and stated, still in a serious tone ''a very unusual Arrancar has been patrolling the town, looking for you, and it's brought with it an army of Adjuchas, there fighting your friends at the power plant as we speak''

''shit, why now'' Ichigo yelled angry at his own uselessness. Urahara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and calmly said ''I know it's hard Ichigo, but take my advice, go home, the school won't open, and the others can handle themselves just fine''. Ichigo just nodded and walked home with a forlorn look on his face.

At 8:30 he got a call from Orihime saying that they were okay and most of the Adjuchas had disappeared through a Garganta. Ichigo lay on his bed, thinking of all the fights and the friends he'd made. 2 memories stuck out, Aizen being sealed, and his last conversation with Rukia.

Before he could dose off completely however, he heard a tapping on his window. Assuming it to be Urahara, he opened the window.

What walked in however was something Ichigo had thought had left with the Adjuchas. The Arrancar. He wore an Espada coat but black and with a hood, armour on his shoulders, kneecaps and chest, his skin was charcoal black and his eyes a ghostly white. His mask covered all his face from the nose down, like Harribel's.

He had 2 black Zanpakouto that had the appearance of massive meat cleavers.

The Arrancar chanted something, and Ichigo felt something pin him against the wall.

''I do what I do now, on orders of the spirit king'' he said with a deep voice that seemed to echo and make Ichigo think of everything bad that had ever happened to him.

The Arrancar plunged his blade into Ichigo's heart. Ichigo spluttered and coughed up blood. Just before he died however, he heard the Arrancar state ''and by order of Rukia of the noble Kuchiki family, you are to be sent to soul society immediately''.

**Finished this chapter, sorry it's short; I suffer from near constant writer's block. Please review, see top of story for flames.**


	2. Chapter 2: The world crashes down

**Author notes: writing this is going to be a bitch, I have constant writers block and the entire plot is written on the spur of the moment AKA boredom (the plots already written down but has been rewritten 37 times already)**

**Just as a side note, but I based how everyone fights on how they fight in Bleach: Soul Ignition/Resurrection**

**Anyway plz try and enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

He felt warm. Something he hadn't felt like in a long time.

He felt like he was falling. He felt an intense pain as he smashed into concrete.

Ichigo looked around. The sky was clear blue, the building he had landed on was made of a grey concrete.

This was his inner world; he quickly sat up and immediately noticed he was wearing his shinigami clothes. A blade, a large katana, was stuck in the ground in front of him.

As he stood to grab it, he heard a less then welcome voice. ''what the hell took you so long, king''.

He turned to see a man, his height and his build. With pure white skin and long hair of the same colour, he wore white robes with black, furry tuffs. Most distinguishing, was a horned, black, skull like mask and cat like eyes, which seemed sick and maniacal, his own bone white blade gripped tightly in his right hand

The man, his hollow, spoke again, his tone eerily quiet and full of venom ''do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you''. He swung his blade, Ichigo impulsively flash stepped to his blade, not bothering to ask why the hollow had attacked him, with his hollow, that was an afterthought. His sleeve tore off and the chain extended and wrapped around his arm as he noticed his hair cover his eyes and his body strengthen and grow.

He gripped the chain tight, and a reitatsu, black with a blue outline, behaving like a flame, wrapped around the blade. He charged forward, smashing his blade against the hollows, who barely had time to block the strike, shocked at what seemed to be the sudden disappearance of Ichigo's reitatsu. The second he blocked, there was an explosion of reitatsu, followed by the collapse of the skyscraper.

''I learned that trick from you when you fused with Tensa Zangetsu, charge you blade with a Getsuga, charge forward, and don't release until your within striking distance'' Ichigo stated matter of factly. His hollow's face, which had previously been one of shock, changed to one of a crazed joy, something hidden under his mask but not by his tone ''fucking excellent, before we continue though, a favour?''. Ichigo nodded in reply. ''while you were gone, I thought of a name for myself'' he stood and pulled off his mask slightly, enough to shock Ichigo with the genuine joy on his face.

''From now on, my name isn't Hollow or Bastard, it's Akuma'' he screeched, putting his mask back on and charging like the berserker he was. Ichigo chuckled and blocked ''I hate to admit it, but that's a pretty good name and it fits you pretty well''.

''WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE'S DEAD'' Karin screamed at Ryuken, unable to comprehend what she had been told, not caring about the fact her language probably gave some old lady a heart attack. ''He can't…he can't be dead, Ichi's too careful to be dead'' Yuzu mumbled, her words distorted and slowed by her laboured breathe and tears. ''both of you, leave the doctor alone'' Isshin ordered solemnly, Yuzu walking away voluntarily, Karin having to be dragged away by Chad and Uryu.

''How did he die?'' Isshin asked, worry in his tone, desperately hoping that he died peacefully. ''that's where it gets weird'' Ryuken replied, pushing his glasses up his nose ''there was a hole going through his heart, the shape being similar to a blade''.

The words stung him, but he didn't show it. He asked quietly ''any idea's whose Zanpakouto it was''. ''the length and shape is similar to both a Royal Guards and an Arrancar…yeah it's as unlikely as it sounds and- Isshin, what's with the face'' he asked out of concern. Isshin was horrified by that description; he knew who had blades like that ''why would the spirit king want Ichigo dead?''

There was a clash of metal, and the sound of rubble crashing to the floor. An inhumane roar made the world shake, and light and fire erupted, as a whirlwind of black and blue clashed with a wave of white and red.

Akuma was impressed, the king had only just regained his blade, and yet there was clearly no real difference between the 2 of in them. The only real one being that Akuma's reitatsu was so intense it would probably cause a human to spontaneously combust and Ichigo's was so high that no one except Akuma could actually sense it, and he even he could barely feel it. The scary thought though was that, if he didn't know better, he'd say that Ichigo was holding back.

''What's the matter king, I thought you wanted to kill me'' he stated, his voice laced with sarcasm. Ichigo simply sighed and responded ''no hollow, I get weaker, and I'd rather not be a weakling thank you, Kenpachi going to kick my ass if i don't stay strong!''. Akuma chuckled ''good point, even so you shouldn't hold back'' he stated in a sly voice, one that caught Ichigo's attention ''and why's that?''.

''It's simple, king, since you left, hollows have been ripping soul society a new fuckhole every day, everywhere, every second, or if you prefer, it's turned into a hellhole''

''So, who is this, Samael, isn't he a demon from the bible'' Chad asked, eager to find out who had evidently killed Ichigo. ''He's a unique Arrancar, works as the spirit king's enforcer, his main abilities, if I remember correctly, he can manipulate memories and light in any way he pleases, but normally he extinguishes all light and makes your worst memory ten times worst, and then makes it seem real, which almost always results in the victim killing themselves out of depression'' he stated solemnly, scaring those around them, at the thought of Ichigo killing himself, even if they knew he hadn't.

''But why, why would he kill Ichigo'' Orihime asked. ''I can answer that''. They turned to see Urahara holding Yoruichi over his shoulder, looking exhausted and bloodied, Isshin rushed towards them followed by Ryuken ''what the hell happened'' he asked in a panic. ''It's bad, soul society is under siege, the gotei 13 has been depleted to less than 100 members, it will fall without aid within the next 3 weeks''.

It was burning, there was screaming, districts 80 to 40 had been obliterated, it was hell.

''WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?'' Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs, unable to comprehend what he was looking at, how much this place had changed since he left.

Before he could say anything else, he noticed two things. Firstly, Arrancars, hundreds of them, were pouring out of a massive gargantuan directly above soul society, and secondly, he heard voices, blotted out by the screaming and the war cries of Arrancars. He heard them again.

''Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi''

''Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru''

''Mae, Sode no Shirayuki''

There was a clash of metal, then screams….one from Renji out of fear, one from Rukia out of agony.

That noise was drowned out, by the roar of an agonised Vizard

He was disappointed with himself, he'd failed to protect them both too many times, and he felt nothing but self-loathing. Killing his ''brethren'' would be a welcome distraction.

Their strikes were inaccurate, lessened by rage and their praises for the traitor.

They were starting to irritate him.

''Kingidikoya, Hakumen Mokime''

''Screech, Nightmare Tyrant''

The Arrancar fell seconds before the limbs and entrails.

All the while, Samael couldn't stop thinking about how he was responsible for the death of two people who didn't deserve to die.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Hisana Kuchiki.


	3. Chapter 3: The Massacre

**Author's note: ha-ha the plot thickens, sorry if the following chapter is crap, I write for my own amusement so I don't pay attention to what it looks like.**

**On a quick note, there will be blood and IMPLIED lemons, not real ones, IMPLIED, I'll leave it to those 4chan dub deviants to write those.**

**Oh, if you don't want to see character deaths, regardless of who it is, look away now. Hint, they are both iconic rivals to Ichigo.**

**Anyway, on to the fic.**

The roar was terrifying, all turned to see a shocking sight. A man shaped Hollow in shinigami robes, with blood red tuffs, a sleeve torn, the black katana attached to its arm with a chain, fiery orange hair, long and flowing and on this face, a horned, white Hollow mask, with red line leaving the top and bottom of both eyes. A hole through its left hand, tattooed with a skull.

Byakuya couldn't believe what he saw, this Vizard's reitatsu, it felt like blades being hacked into every inch of his body, burning and maiming. But what terrified him the most was its eyes. They were maniacal and bloodthirsty.

It screeched again, the shockwave alone sending Arrancar catapulting for miles. One of them stood tall. It charged forward. The Vizard, without hesitation, plunged its hand into the Arrancars chest, and pulled; ripping it's still beating heart out, and crushed it.

''Kurosaki….Ichigo'' was all Byakuya could say. He'd recognize that hair anywhere.

The Hollow turned to him, and then looked down at the petite, injured woman on the floor. It was down there with her quicker than the noble could blink. He shunpoe'd down next to them, gripping his blade tightly in case it tried something.

The Hollow produced a low growling sound, almost like purring, carefully picking up the unconscious shinigami, taking the utmost care not to wake her as it carefully inspected her wounds. It partially moved the top part of her robe to see her wound, and, after a few seconds staring, and moving her head slightly to get a better look, it moved it back, seemingly satisfied that the wound didn't appear fatal. It sighed, and gently placed her on the ground.

Before he had a chance to gawk at this unexpected show of tenderness, Byakuya found himself smashed into the floor, his ribs smashed, his organs ruptured, and a black blade aimed at his throat, in the hands of an enraged hollow.

To his further, agonized shock, the Hollow spoke, in a menacing, raspy voice, interspersed with heavy breathing ''protect her…..her brother….should….protect her''. The voice was venomous and full of unhidden killer intent. ''Kill you….I'll kill you…failure…..must-'' it's sentence was cut off as Renji's Bankai smashed into his side, and piercing blue claws of reitatsu pierced it from behind.

''You fucked up, Kurosaki'' a certain blue haired, panther like Espada shouted in an almost joyful tone.

The Hollow shot up and roared ''Renji…..traitor…..Grimmjow…..SLAUGHTER ALL!''. It charged towards the lieutenant, grabbing him by the head, and after dragging him along the floor for a few agonizing seconds, him screaming as his face was torn off, it tossed him like a ragdoll at the Espada. To Byakuya's horror, the Espada casually fired a Cero at Renji, a Gran Ray Cero to be exact. There was a horrific sound, like bones being shattered, and seconds later, a gored, but still alive Renji plummeted before the seemingly highly amused Hollow.

It laughed, psychotically, terrifying almost all within earshot, delighted at the display of brutality it had just had the ''pleasure'' of participating in.

But it did not end there. The Hollow saw this as a brutality contest, and it would not be one upped. It grabbed Renji, one hand around his neck, the other round his ankles. It pulled, Renji screamed and coughed blood, it pulled and pulled, each time he screamed and vomited more and more blood. Finally, with Byakuya genuinely paralyzed in fear, there was a horrific cracking and ripping sound, a psychotic laugh, a wolf whistle and several gasps of horror.

The entrails coated everything, the organs smashed into a pulp against buildings. ''I don't know what you are, but you're a lot more fucking fun to be around then Ichigo'' Grimmjow yelled, ecstatic at the carnage. But this joy quickly disappeared, as the Hollow walked past him, ignoring him completely, its attention fixed squarely on a stunned, and secretly terrified, Byakuya. Grimmjow's sick mind however, had other ideas. It knew how to get Kurosaki's attention.

There was a slicing sound. Both the Hollow and Byakuya looked to see Grimmjow had just carved a deep cut into the still unconscious Rukia's right arm. The Hollow snarled, and Byakuya forced himself up, charging at Grimmjow with hatred in his eyes. He was weakened however, and it was all too easy for Grimmjow to use that fact to his advantage, firing a barrage of ceros at the noble, each one hitting and catapulting to noble into unconsciousness and the nearest building.

The Espada pointed his claws at the Hollow, and picked up Rukia. He slammed her against the wall, and pointed his blade at her stomach. The Hollow charged, knowing what would happen. However it soon found itself paralyzed. It looked down to see the Arrancars around the area had poured all there reitatsu into a trap. As it screeched and thrashed, the Espada cackled.

As he did, Rukia woke up, immediately aware of an intense pain in her arm. This was quickly ignored however, for several reasons. Firstly, the Hollow form of Ichigo Kurosaki was standing metres away. Secondly, An Espada that was believed dead was choking her and pointing his claws at her belly. Thirdly, her brother was lying in a pile of rubble, severely wounded and unconscious. Worst of all, was the fact that Renji was lying, ripped in half at the waist, a few feet behind the Hollow, who seemed to have blood on his hands.

Rukia felt sick. Ichigo had come back as a Hollow, and had just torn their best friend in half.

This was replaced by excruciating pain, and the Hollows screeching, as Grimmjow plunged his claws, deliberately very slowly, into her groin, and very slowly up through her chest.

He tore it out, showing the blood to an emotionally agonized Hollow. ''KILL YOU….SLAUGHTER YOU…..BUTCHER YOU'' It roared, trying fruitlessly to brake its restraints. The Espada only cackled louder.

He plunged his claws into her body again, this time starting on the right breast, once again going for pure pain, not vitals. His hand came out her back and into the wall, and once again he violently tore it out, the spike on his armour hooking in to her flesh and tearing more out with them.

Suddenly Grimmjow stopped his laughing, and put his hand on his head, as in deep thought. A sadistic smile came on his face. He turned to the hollow, and spoke in a tone in equal parts serious and sarcastic. ''you know, I'm jealous of you Kurosaki'' he stated slyly, earning a confused look from the Hollow in question. ''you had a lot of good looking women around you, but your too stupid to take advantage of that fact'' he stated, the Hollow stopping his struggle to break free to process what was being said.

''But this one's different, no body, but pretty face, and the humans say a great ass is always used to apologize for the lack of a rack'' he stated venomously, emphasising each syllable loudly. The hollow roared in agony, and pulled on the restraints harder. There was a cutting sound, and most of Rukia's upper robes fell off, her chest covered only by the bandages used to cover old wounds. Grimmjow cackled maniacally at the tears welling in her eyes.

''You know Kurosaki, I feel sorry for you, but I'm having too much fun to care so you just sit there well I fuck this bi-'' the Hollow stabbed his hand into the Espada's ribs, and pulled, entrails flying everywhere, followed by an agonized scream, and endless begging.

The Hollow didn't listen. It relished Grimmjow's screams of agony and his begging to stop. When he finally went cold and dead, he too was torn in half; his organs, ribs and spine torn clean off.

The Hollow roared, and turned to a petrified Byakuya. It grabbed him by the throat and smashed him against the wall of one of the many smashed buildings. It gripped hard, and cackled as the noble coughed up blood.

''Kuro-Kurosaki, stop you bastard'' he croaked, choking on the blood being produced by the crushing of his throat. The Hollow ignored him, instead choking harder.

''Ichigo, please-please stop'' a weak, disturbed voice called from behind them. The Hollow obeyed, dropping the noble on the floor.

It turned and began slowly walking towards Rukia, who struggled to stand because of the deep wound in her leg.

It stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulder, gently holding her up.

''Please, let go of him, you've already killed them all'' she begged. The hollow turned and pointed its blade at Byakuya. It didn't believe it was finished until he was dead.

She couldn't stop him as he prepared to throw at into the unconscious noble's head.

Suddenly, it screeched, and Rukia felt the familiar feeling of blood running down her face. To her horror the Hollow had been partially split in half at the diagonal. More blood shot out, and his arm came off. Wounds kept appearing, each one was ripping the hollow to pieces.

_**In Ichigo's inner world**_

''**BASTARD''** Ichigo yelled at his hollow, slicing his left arm off, Akuma screaming as his ''king'' chopped him to pieces.

''**YOU KILLED RENJI AND TRIED TO KILL BYAKUYA, IN FRONT OF RUKIA''** he yelled even louder.

''I did it because that's what you wanted'' Akuma choked out, reeling as his mental and physical body were torn to shreds.

''shut up, I'd never want that'' Ichgio stated matter-of factly, Akuma simply chuckled and replied ''that's not what your instincts are saying''.

Ichgio wouldn't accept that. He fired a Getsuga Tenshou straight at his hollow. The hollow screamed and collapsed, his body ravaged to the point his ribs were exposed and sticking out of him, his right arm gone with most of his face.

Ichgio positioned his blade above Akuma's heart, ready to put him out of his misery.

Instead he found himself in the familiar position, both in the real world and his inner world of having one of the blades of an Arrancar, in a jet-black, armoured version of the Espada's clothes, embedded in his heart.

The Arrancar placed a hand on his face and pulled. The hood and partial mask were replaced by a skull mask covering his entire face and a shock of long black hair, with ageing streaks of grey running through it.

**The real world**

''I'm disappointed boy, I thought you would have more self-control'' Samael stated in his dark, raspy voice. With his other hand, he was healing a stunned Rukia Kuchiki.

He moved that hand, grabbed his other blade, and plunged it into the Hollow's skull. As he pulled his blades out, the Hollow disappeared, replaced by an uninjured, and pissed off, Ichigo Kurosaki.

''first things first, one, my name is Samael, two, deal with me later, talk to the Kuchiki first'' Samael wheezed.

Ichigo instead swung his blade at Samael, who calmly caught it with his bare hands.

''why-the-fuck, would I listen to a word you say'' Ichgio snapped angrily.

''Kurosaki Ichigo, you will leave that Arrancar be, immediately'' the distinctive voice of Captain-Commander Yamamoto rang through the air.

''I trust you are well, Samael Sensei'' he stated, further confusing everyone, including the captains and lieutenants he had brought with him. ''good enough boy, still pissed off, and my heads killing me, but other than that, fine'' Samael replied casually. The others were shocked. Yamamoto was calling an Arrancar his Sensei, and the two were talking casually, like old drinking buddies.

Yamamoto turned to a dumbfounded Ichgio ''contrary to what you may think Ichigo, this Hollow is an ally''.

''and if you want to blame anyone, blame me''' a tearful Rukia stated solemnly.

''Why'' Ichgio asked. ''Why did you have him kill me''


End file.
